eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung
|Ort = Schwarze Festung |Ausgang = Sieg der Nachtwache und Stannis Baratheons |Kontrahent1 = Freies Volk Thenns Riesen |Kontrahent2 = Nachtwache Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein |Kommandant1 = König Manke Rayder Tormund Riesentod Harma Hundekopf+ Magnar Styr+ Varamyr |Kommandant2 = König Stannis Baratheon Jon Schnee Donal Noye+ Cotter Peik |Truppenstärke1 = Hauptheer: • ~30.000 Kämpfer • 100+ Mammuts Truppe südlich der Mauer: • 100 Thenns und 20 erfahrene Plünderer |Truppenstärke2 = Nachtwache: • ~40 in der Schwarzen Festung • Entsatz aus Ostwacht an der See unter Allisar Thorn und Janos Slynt • Zweiter Entsatz aus Ostwacht unter Cotter Peik zusammen mit Stannis Stannis: • 1500 Ritter, berittene Soldaten, schwere Reiterei, berittene Bogenschützen, Soldaten |Verluste1 = • 200 Wildling und ein Dutzend Riesen sterben während der Belagerung • 1000 Wildlinge getötet und weitere 1000 gefangen genommen während der Schlacht hinter der Mauer Styr+ Harma+ Ygritte+ |Verluste2 = Donal Noye+ • 20-30 Männer der Nachtwache und aus Mulwarft • Leichte Verluste in Stannis' Armee }} Die Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung (engl.: Battle of Castle Black) ist eine mehrtägige Schlacht während des Kriegs der Fünf Könige, die in und an der Schwarzen Festung an der Mauer geschlagen wird. Das Freie Volk unter ihrem selbst ernannten König-jenseits-der-Mauer Manke Rayder greift die Nachtwache an, die zunächst vom Waffenschmied Donal Noye und später vom Kämmerer Jon Schnee befehligt wird. Entschieden wird die Schlacht schließlich zu Gunsten der Nachtwache durch das überraschende Eingreifen des Königs in der Meerenge, Stannis Baratheon. Vorgeschichte Nachdem Manke Rayder von der Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen und den hohen Verlusten der Nachtwache durch die Anderen gehört hat, setzt er seinen Marsch von den Frostfängen zur Mauer fort. Währenddessen lässt er eine kleine Gruppe von Männern unter dem Kommando von Styr über die Mauer klettern und sie in einem weiten Bogen von Süden her die Schwarze Festung angreifen. Zeitgleich lässt er die Mauer an mehreren Stellen angreifen, um die Verteidigung, die sich auf die drei besetzten Burgen konzentriert, auseinanderzuziehen. Mankes Scheinangriffe locken den Lord Verwalter Bowen Marsh tatsächlich aus der Schwarzen Festung, und so bleiben nur alte Männer, unerfahrene Jungen und Verletzte zu ihrer Verteidigung zurück. Bowen Marsh ernennt den gebrechlichen und verwirrten Ser Wynton Feist zum Kastellan, doch de facto übernahm der Waffenschmied Donal Noye die Führung über die Schwarze Festung. Die Schlacht Angriff vom Süden Der Magnar von Thenn, Styr, überquert die Mauer zusammen mit Jarl, 200 Wildlingen und dem vermeintlich übergelaufenen Jon Schnee bei Grauwacht, um die Schwarze Festung von Süden her anzugreifen. Nachdem sie ein Stück weit in südöstliche Richtung durch die Schenkung gezogen sind, kann sich Jon Schnee in Königinkron von der Gruppe absetzen. Jon warnt Mulwarft und die Schwarze Festung vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff aus dem Süden. Viele Einwohner aus Mulwarft fliehen in die Schwarze Festung und helfen dort bei der Vorbereitung auf den Kampf. Donal Noye und Jon Schnee organisieren die Verteidigung und postieren Bogenschützen auf den Türmen der Festung und eine Linie von Kämpfern auf der massiven Holztreppe, die sich im Zickzack die Mauer hinaufschlängelt. Als Wächter verkleidete Strohattrappen werden überall in den Fenstern und auf den Türmen postiert, um die Anzahl der Verteidiger größer erscheinen zu lassen. Die Schlacht beginnt in den frühen Morgenstunden, als die Wildlingsräuber und die Thenns die Schwarze Festung von Süden her stürmen. Obwohl die Bogenschützen viele Angreifer ausschalten können, brechen die Wildlinge am Tor der Festung durch, als die Männer aus Mulwarft den Mut verlieren und fliehen. Die Kämpfe setzen sich auf der Treppe fort, da Styr diese erst erobern will, bevor er das Tor unter der Mauer öffnet. Als die Mehrheit der Angreifer auf der Treppe sind, gießen die Verteidiger von weiter oben Öl aus und zünden es an. Der untere Teil der Treppe bricht zusammen und begräbt Styr und die meisten seiner Männer unter sich. Ygritte, von einem Pfeil getroffen, stirbt derweil im Hof in Jon Schnees Armen. Der Angriff aus dem Süden wird somit abgewehrt, doch Mankes Hauptstreitmacht hat schon fast die Mauer erreicht und der Haupttransportweg der Schwarzen Festung für Männer und Material auf die Mauer hinauf ist mit der Treppe zerstört. Ab jetzt muss für alle Transporte auf die Mauer der Windenkäfig benutzt werden. Die Belagerung Wenig später erreicht Manke mit der Hauptstreitmacht den Rand des Verfluchten Waldes und die Mauer. Er versammelt seine Männer hinter der Baumlinie. Nach einem nächtlichen Probeangriff wird der erste große Angriff am Morgen von Riesen angeführt. Dem König der Riesen, Mag der Mächtige, gelingt es, das Tor, welches in den Tunnel unter Mauer führt, aufzubrechen. Donel Noye verteidigt die inneren Tore zusammen mit vier weiteren Männern mit Speeren und Pfeilen. Im Tunnel gelingt es ihnen, Mag aufzuhalten und zu töten, jedoch werden auch alle Verteidiger erschlagen, als letzter Donal Noye, dessen Leiche man später von Mag zerquetscht vorfindet, mit Noyels Schwert im Hals des Riesen. Nach Donal Noyes Tod übernimmt Jon Schnee auf Drängen von Maester Aemon das Kommando. In den folgenden Tagen gelingt es Jon, alle Angriffe der Wildlinge zurückzuschlagen. Lord Janos Slynt, der Jons Vater Eddard Stark verraten hat, und Ser Allisar Thorn, der Jon schon länger hasst, erreichen schließlich mit einem kleinen Entsatz aus Ostwacht an der See die Schwarze Festung auf Cotter Peiks Befehl. Sie nehmen Jon in Haft unter dem Vorwurf, ein Abtrünniger zu sein. Rasselhemd, den sie unterwegs gefangen nehmen konnten, bekräftigt die Vorwürfe, indem er berichtet, wie Jon Qhorin in den Frostfängen ehrlos erschlagen habe. Jon wird trotz Maester Aemons Proteste für vier Tage in eine Eiszelle gesperrt. Nachdem Maester Aemon mit einem Protestschreiben an Cotter Peik erreicht hat, dass Jon nicht gehängt werden soll, schickt Lord Janos ihn als Strafe in Mankes Lager, um mit diesem zu verhandeln. Um seine Ehre wieder herzustellen, soll er Manke dabei töten, was natürlich zugleich Jons sicheren Tod bedeuten würde. Schlacht vor der Mauer thumb|350px|Stannis greift mit seiner Reiterei die Wildlinge an (von Donato Giancola ©Random House) In der Zwischenzeit ist König Stannis Baratheon mit mehr als 1000 berittenen Soldaten nach Ostwacht an der See gesegelt. Zusammen mit Cotter Peiks Grenzern reiten sie über Grenzerpfade nach Westen und greifen Mankes unorganisiertes Heerlager von Norden und Osten her in der Flanke an, als dieser die Schwarze Festung belagert. Mankes Späher entdecken die Angreifer viel zu spät, und so kann Manke nur noch einen improvisierten Gegenangriff starten: er schickt den zunächst aus dem Wald erscheinenden Grenzern seine Vorhut von etwa 30 Reitern unter Harma Hundekopf entgegen. Diese Grenzer sind jedoch nur Späher und sie ziehen sich in den Wald zurück, bevor die Wildlinge sie erreichen. Melisandre verbrennt währenddessen Varamyr Sechsleib, der durch Orells Adler die Gegner auskundschaftet, mit einem Feuerzauber. Überall um das Heer herum erschallen Trompeten und drei Kolonnen Reiterei greifen zeitgleich an. Eine davon vernichtet Harmas Räuber, die keine Zeit mehr hat, sich neu zu formieren, und eine zweite greift die Flanke von Tormund Riesentods Speerträgern an. Die dritte Kolonne greift die Riesen und ihre Mammuts an, wird dabei aber zerschmettert. Die anderen beiden Gruppen sind aber so nah, dass sie die Riesen anschließend in die Zange nehmen können. Bogenschützen schießen Brandpfeile auf der Ostseite des Lagers und setzen so die Zelte der Wildlinge in Brand. Die Wildlinge ergreifen die Flucht, als noch mehr Männer zwischen den Bäumen hervorbrechen. Harma Hundekopf wird in dem darauf folgenden Gemetzel getötet und die gesamte Wildlingsstreitmacht ergibt sich schließlich. Manke Rayder wird gefangen genommen, genauso wie viele seiner Kommandeure. Tormund und Varamyr können entkommen. Folgen Nach der Gefangennahme von Manke Rayder und dem Tod vieler ihrer Anführer stellt das Freie Volk keine Bedrohung mehr für die Sieben Königslande dar. 1000 Wildlinge werden getötet und ebenso viele gefangen genommen. Die Nachtwache verliert in dieser Schlacht etwa 20-30 Männer. Mit König Stannis Baratheons Anwesenheit an der Mauer und dem Tod ihres Lord Kommandanten sowie vieler der erfahrenen Grenzer durch die Faust und die Schlacht an der Schädelbrücke befindet sich die Nachtwache in einer prekären Situation. Sie muss einen neuen Lord Kommandanten wählen und gleichzeitig ihre Neutralität wahren. Nach mehrtägiger Wahl wird schließlich Jon Schnee zum 998. Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache gewählt. Ser Godry Farring bekommt nach der Schlacht den Namen "Riesentöter", da er einen fliehenden Riesen erschlagen hat. Viele Wildlinge machen sich auf den Weg zurück in den Norden, zum Milchwasser, nach Hartheim oder in ihre alten Dörfer. Tausende gefangene Wildlinge werden von Stannis in Pferche nördlich der Schwarzen Festung eingesperrt, und nachdem es zunächst Übergriffe von Seiten der Männer auf die gefangenen Frauen gegeben hat, teilt Jon Wachen ein, und das Problem ist vorerst behoben. Quellen * Einzelnachweise Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Kategorie:Jenseits der Mauer Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung, Schlacht an der Schwarze Festung